


【蝠丑】【路人丑】A little something happened in Arkham

by DavyBrett



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Joker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyBrett/pseuds/DavyBrett
Summary: He didn’t know for how long he hadn’t been given food. Maybe three days. The mild pain in his stomach questioned it. After he bit the guard they electrified him, then dumped him in this isolation cell, like a bag of garbage, or a dead dog. Then it was all quiet. Maybe they forgot him?





	【蝠丑】【路人丑】A little something happened in Arkham

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue so bear with me.
> 
> 中文版在这里 http://scarletpudding.lofter.com/post/1d2d577a_e021f30

He didn’t know for how long he hadn’t been given food. Maybe three days. The mild pain in his stomach questioned it. After he bit the guard they electrified him, then dumped him in this isolation cell, like a bag of garbage, or a dead dog. Then it was all quiet. Maybe they forgot him? Joker tried to cuddle himself tighter. The wounds from last beating was still aching, his rib, jaw, right face, calf. His hands fisted in the straitjacket. Ironically, it was the only thing that could make him a bit warmer. The Arkham issued clothes was thin as paper. And of course they didn’t have heaters here. Joker stared at a spot on the wall which he couldn’t tell what color it was, and imagined it into a hundred of shapes. Too quiet, terribly quiet.

That pain was getting stronger, from a whisper to a growl, asking for food. Food. But that wasn’t the most important thing. Joker closed his eyes, trying to let himself sleep for a while. When he woke up it would be worse, he knew. But at least when he was asleep he could not feel all these. He thought about the things that got him warm inside. Explosion, firework, dynamite, he started humming to himself. Twinkle twinkle little star...

He couldn’t fall asleep.

Joker turned over on the hard bed with dismay, trying to ignore the smell of sweat, drool, and God knows what on the mattress. He would escape. He escapes every time, but that didn’t make his time here more bearable .

He would escape. Batsy was waiting for him. 

Thinking about the big Bat finally brought warmth to his chest. Bat, Joker whispered, the sound of it was brought to his ears. Bat. He would always escape for him. Escape, then prepare another show for him.

He recalled every detail of the last fight, the feel of dark, dark cape under his palm, cold fist punched his face, and all those deep growls. Oh.

Joker’s body was getting warmer.

Thankfully, his stomach seemed don’t have any strength to protest. Like some dying animal, after struggling for a while realized to have no effects at all, decided to die away without a word. The pain faded slowly, leaving only a tiny numbness that could be put at the back of his head. He could bear this. He would be sleeping, maybe he could dream of Batsy...

The door was opened. Joker opened his eyes.

“Get up, asshole. Don’t get too comfortable.”

Joker grinned at the wall. 

He was lifted roughly. Then needle stuck into his neck, causing some pain. Kind of funny. So he laughed, winning a punch to his stomach.

“Oh, oh.”Joker struggled to breathe, he was still grinning, getting dazed very quickly.”I’m sure we will spend some interesting time together, gentlemen.”

Then he passed out.

The tranquilizer still was in his blood, body was heavier than usual, he couldn’t open his eyes. His pants were gone, legs exposed in the dump,cold air. Of course they didn’t give prisoners underwears in Arkham.

Something cold poked into him, made him screaming. A kind of liquid. They were pouring something into him. Filling his intestine. His belly was getting heavy, aching, bulging.

“That’s what you get for bitting,freak.”

Oh, revenge of their fellow. No wonder for all this...setting. He knew where he was. Basement. No camera, no one cared. Joker also knew what would happen. 

Or, more specifically, what would happen to him.

He doesn’t refuse pain. He never did. But this, this was the only kind he wouldn’t take willingly. Except for one. He would never let others do this to him without paying. Joker looked closely at everyone’s face.

When he got out, the first thing on the list was killing them. He would kill them slowly. If he was not in a hurry, He would cut them in to tiny, tiny pieces, so little that the rats in the sewers wouldn’t bother stopping to check for it.

This idea let him be able to breath when penetrated, to be conscious rather than blacked out. He was screaming, weeping and laughing. Everything was pain, pain, his voice echoed in his ears, everything else was blank. He couldn’t feel his knees. Maybe he bleed, he didn’t know. 

Come filled him. Slick, disgusting, dripping from his hole. Then another one got in... at least they didn’t dare to use his mouth anymore, after he biting off the cock of the man daring to put it inside. It was very satisfying, worth the effort, even he was beaten half to death for it.

A few pumps rubbed against his prostrate, making his cock twitch half-heartedly, then went limp because of the pain. His head bumped against the floor again and again, for he didn’t have the strength to carry his own body. Was he crying? Maybe, maybe. His face felt cold.

Maybe it was the best to faint. Joker decided. He couldn’t even kick off the man over him.  
He was threw back into his own cell. The familiar surroundings made his quiver harsher.

Getting sleep was fucking difficult. But he had to try. He had to find some way to get over this night.

Batman walked out of the darkness, avoiding cameras and guards was too easy. He shouldn’t come, but something made him stop at Arkham after his routine night tour. 

He lurked in the shadow beside the door, listened closely to the sound inside. So quiet, as if nothing alive was behind it.

The green haired manic was curled up on the mattress, shivering because of the coldness. Thin fabric couldn’t withstand the freezing winter of Gotham at all. He looked fragile, pathetic.

He noticed, under the moonlight, there was a cut at the lip of his mouth, not caused by him. He was beaten here. Maybe it was a punishment of his own behaviour. Bruce told himself. But still, a rush of anger flared up his body.

“Joker.” He growled, walking out of the shadow.

“Ah, Batsy.” Joker immediately opened his eyes, apparently not asleep before. He noticed his voice was hoarse, and, cold. Something was not right. 

“Sorry, I can’t, eh, entertain you well tonight.” Joker closed his eyes, giggling to himself. “Too much excitement already.”

“What are you talking about?” Bruce demanded, feeling more uneasy every second.

“Oh, let’s say it this way,” Joker seemed to have some difficulties sitting up, “There are a few guards that like me too much.” He grinned, but with no amusement at all.

He opened his shirt with one hand.

Bruce opened the lock within minute.

“What have they done to you?” Bruce forced himself not to roar. Joker’s pale body was covered in bruises. He had already imagined a picture, Joker lying on the ground, the boots of guards kicked hard at his ribs, over and over, and he was still laughing. Bruce clenched his teeth.

“Do you care?” Joker’s green eyes are like pools of venom. “I thought you love to see me being tortured.”

That word struck him like needle. “No, I don’t.” He confessed. He never wanted to harm him. “What did they do?” He asked again.

“Nothing special.” Joker responded sweetly, his body was shaking unnaturally. “Just ignoring me for three days then gave me a shot of tranquilizer and raped me! Satisfied?” He stood up suddenly, and almost fell to the floor because of the daze. 

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Bruce heard a little broke in his voice.

“Of course,” Joker gave him a sneer. “You throw us here, we escape, then you throw us back again. You don’t care. You don’t care at all.”

“Now, be a good bat and leave me alone to lick my wounds.” He turned his back on the Batman, Bruce could see wet stain on his trousers.

“Yes, I care.” Bruce hesitated to come closer. Joker looked awful. Guilt, anger sadness were swallowing him. He had to do something. He couldn’t leave a Joker in this state. He is his responsibility. He secondhandedly harmed him.

“Ha, funny.” Joker said. He closed his eyes again, but he didn’t hear the footsteps of the Bat leaving.

On contrary, he heard him get closer.

“Which part of my words you didn’t understand-hey!” Joker’s eyes widened, found himself get carried in the air. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m taking you away.” Batman answered. Oh Goodness he meant it? Joker watched himself get taken out of the cell in Batsy ’s arm, bride-style, he still didn’t believe...”But the cameras...” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Batman stopped him, “Those... people, do you remember them?”

“Never could forget.” Joker gave him a wide grin.

“...Good.” They walked down the stair, Batman stopped suddenly, waited as a guard walked pass by. “They will find you’re gone in about one minute and thirty seconds.”

“And what is your plan, my knight?” Joker closed his eyes. Batsy smelt like night, chemical things and smoke. His arms were the most comfortable place he had ever been in days.

“Get both of us out of here.”

“Sounds great.” The sound of Batman’s breath filled his ears, he felt the bumping caused by him running. This was like a dream... dream? Joker opened his eyes. “Batsy, am I dreaming?” He could only see black armor and that perfect jawline. “Well, it doesn’t matter. But if this was a dream, I hope you can give me a kiss after bring me to the Bat Castle. No, a kneel down proposal is better. I do, darling. In case you doubt my answer. I am willing to be your Queen of Spades.”

“Shut up, Joker.”

“OK, whether this is a dream or not you’re not romantic at all, Batsy.”

Sound of alarms, then he heard people shouting and running. But he didn’t care any more. Not bad to die at this moment, really. Die in Batsy’s arms. All the sound was getting blurry, he clung to Bat’s chest, armor cut into his cheek. What should he worry about? Batman was carrying him. 

He fell asleep.

Bruce put Joker into the back seat of Batmobile, started auto pilot immediately. This was a close one, with both of his hands occupied, he could only try his best to hide from the guards, didn’t let anyone spot him. He didn’t want to think about the result or the affect of his action... Gotham vigilante saved a notorious criminal. What he saw with his own eyes was enough to make him decide never send Joker back to this place. At least, not before he clear Arkham thoroughly. He knew this place was full of sin, he knew patients here was abused, but he never thought it could be this bad. 

Hey, this is the Joker, how do you expect them to treat him? Bruce clenched his teeth.

Joker was fast asleep, all those movements didn’t woke him. New cuts were on his hands. He clung tightly at Bruce, looked like wanting to crawl into him and hide there. His hair grew longer, a cut was still healing on his mouth without lipstick. His clothes were dirty and wrinkled, shirt was rolled up, showing pale skin of his stomach.He was curled up on Bruce’s lap in a position that didn’t look very comfortable. A harmless Joker like this made Bruce unease, especially when he was Batman. He was used to punch that face, throw him into Arkham, harm him, not protect him. Well, all of this had to change now. Bruce took a deep breathe. Cleaning Arkham would definitely not be easy, and in the mean while...

He had no choice, Joker had to stay in the Batcave.

“Joker, wake up.”

Joker grumbled sleepily. The light was too bright. He rose his arm to shed it. No, he didn’t want to wake up. Let him sleep. At least in his sleep nothing would happen...

“Joker.” That voice sounded like the Bat? “Wake up, or I’ll give you a transfusion. Your are highly dehydrate.” Oh it really is the Bat. So this is not a dream? Or, did he fall asleep inside his dream?

“Never poke me with a needle, darling.” Joker managed to sit up. “Unless you’re talking about, well, the one in your pants.”

A cup of water was pushed under his nose. “Drink.”

“Oh darling, didn’t your mother ever tell you to say please?” Joker tsked, took the glass. Well, he was thirty...And he didn’t really care what was it that the Bat gave him. He was immune to most of the drugs anyway, The water was a little salty. Joker drank the most of it, then looked up.”Do you provide juice or hot coco?” 

Bat’s response to this was a snort. Classic. Joker looked around. Whoa. “I am in Batcave? The Batcave?” It was exactly like he imagined! Gloomy, terrifying, and of course, real bats. “Oh darling, you finally decide to tell me your secret identity?”

”You can’t go out. You will be kept in the Batcave as a captive. Until the situation allowed.” Batman walked away, Joker’s attention immediately returned to him.

“I do! You romantic bastard!” Joker shouted happily, watching the Batman walking to him again, “Can we have a slumber party now? I want you to paint my nails.”

Some clothes was threw into his face mercilessly. “Clean yourself, the bathroom is that way.”  
“Oh, OK, though it’s hurting my ego a bit... I have to say my looks are not so decent right now.” Joker caught the towel hanging on his head, started taking off his clothes. Bat looked away immediately. But he was sure Batsy saw his whole naked upper body. Then trousers, he threw his wrinkled clothes on the floor casually, standing up from the bed, towel in hand. He didn’t mind his nude state at all. “Darling, I promise after I cleanin-”His legs gave away and fell to the floor. 

A gloved hand immediately grasped his arm, carried him up.

Joker blinked. He couldn’t tell how many times had he fell in love with this strong, swift big bat. 

None of them spoke, Bats took him arm, led him to that simply made bathroom. He guessed that’s where Batsy washed himself after returning from his night job, coming back to his nest. Em, a Bat after fighting, covered in sweat and dirt. Joker wanted to kneel down in front of him and just lick. Batman didn’t have to take off anything. He wanted to lick from the tip of his boots to his pointed ears. Then his Batsy would took off his armor and fucked him. 

“I’ll wait outside.” Batman’s word broke his little daydream. Joker walked in, the door was closed.

Joker examined critically at the tiny mirror and sink. No matter how other people might have thought, he really was a man with excellent taste. Of course, that didn’t mean he couldn’t stand vulgarity. It’s just, in sufficient condition, he would choose the best. He looked over the shaver and soap on the shelf with the curiosity and excitement of a child examines his new toys, then wandered to the shower to watch the shampoo and body wash casually put on the floor...His Batsy doesn’t care about material enjoyment? No, no. It was not the place he lives. Joker could see that. It was just about...efficiency.

He turned on the tap, let water flowed down his body, the feeling of hot water on his skin was good as heaven. He took his time cleaning himself. If the Bat felt impatient it was his business. Hell, how long hadn’t he showered? No, splashed wet by a tube didn’t count. Also the water was cold. 

Joker started humming. He bent over to pick up the shampoo, squeezed some on the palm to smell it. Em, definitely not his choice of scent. Smells like plant and frigidity. Though, well, this was his Batsy’s stuff, which meant, technically, he had the same scent of Bat.

Joker kept his head away from the water and squeezed a lot of shampoo on his hair. He forgot the last part of the song so he started to make up. When bubbles filled his hair,he cleaned his hands and started messing with the body wash, making his body all slippery.

Oh, then was the hardest part.

Joker stepped one foot on the lid of the toilet(Slipping all the time because of too much body wash.)bent over, stuck his fingers into his ass.

He didn’t want to make other places dirty. Like Bat’s chair and bed.

Sticky liquid slowly dripping down his thigh, Joker’s head hit the wall. Hard. Pain was great. Pain made him clear.

For Batsy, he could delay his plan of revenge.

Hot water washed away everything, Joker spent more time under the show then turned it off, drying his body with a towel.

He walked to the mirror, wiping off the stream and staring at the man in the mirror. He looked awful. He didn’t think Batsy has lipsticks...but what about eye shadow? He grabbed a comb to fix his hair hastily, readied to get out. 

Only to find the door was locked.

Really? Batman’s plan was to lock him in the bathroom? Joker starred incredulously at the door knob.In seconds the door was open.

“Great timing Bats, I’ll start whining and clawing the door in seconds.”

“I needed to leave for a while and couldn’t risk letting you walk around in the Batcave.” Bat handed him a bath rob. “Put these on.” 

“You’re such a considerate host.” Joker put in on. After all it was not exactly warm and cozy here.

“I brought you food. Don’t eat too much.” Bat said. The bowl on the table was steaming hot.

“Never thought you were the cooking kind.”Joker walked over,”Or you have an assistant? Eh, I guess you have.” Joker muffled with a whole mouth of porridge.”You’ll never clean your armor and cape.” He swallowed down, “And a batcave this big...seriously, do you need ten men to clean all the batshit per day?” Then he was too busy to talk. He was starving for too long and forgot to protest he’s not a child, didn’t need porridge.

“I hope you won’t try to escape.”Batman said when he was eating porridge. “There are surveillance here, if you triggered the alarm I’ll bring you back immediately.”

“Since you worry so much, why don’t you stay here with me, darling?” Joker glanced at the crude single bed. “...I could be a comfy pillow.”

Batman snorted,”Come on, you are just skin and bones.”

“Ha, but I’m very bendy, you know...” Joker retorted unconsciously then realized. Was the Bat making fun of him? He looked at the Bat, he wasn’t looking at him. 

Joker rose the bowl, poured the last bit of porridge into his mouth.

“Medicine and gauze are in the chest over there.” Batman seemed to think of something. He walked over and took out the scissors used to cut the gauze, put it in his belt. Joker giggled,”Oh Batsy, if I want weapon I’ll be more creative than that! You can’t stop me, really. But, since you’re being so sweet to me, I decide I’ll not stab you with anything. For now.”

Bat took away his finished dish,”If you want something, say it to the camera. But I won’t come everytime.”

He walked toward the thing that should be a elevator. Ignoring the shout of “No dessert?” behind him.


End file.
